When All Is Said And Done
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: Possibly a two-shot. Alex is called into the Royal & General bank to discuss his account. What he doesn't think about is the Prime Minister showing up with a proposition.
1. When All Is Said And Done

**When All Is Said and Done**

_Alex is called into the Royal & General bank to discuss his account. What he doesn't think about is the Prime Minister showing up with a proposition. _

Alex was laying on his couch, watching his favorite show, _NCIS. _He could always tell who committed what crime about fifteen minutes into the show, but still continued watching, trying to act at least partially normal in his new house.

It was the last two minutes and Gibbs was trying to get a confession out of the murderer; then the phone rang.

For a couple seconds, Alex thought it was the phone ringing on the TV, then noticed it's familiar ring tone.

It was three in the morning and his phone was ringing. He sighed, knowing it was probably another job with the devil's that ruined his life, but picked up the phone anyways, knowing they would just send a car five minutes later anyways.

"Rider," he answered, his voice as cold as Antarctica, and he would know how cold it was; he'd been there.

"Hello Mr. Rider," came the receptionist's voice on the other end of the phone. "Could-" she began, but Alex cut her off.

"Tell Jones I'll be there in twenty minutes," he replied before she could ask, _"Could you come in and discuss your account in fifteen minutes?" _Not that he could say no; it was more of an order than a request.

He watched the rest of _NCIS_ since he bought himself five extra minutes. He couldn't enjoy it though, since he was _called upon._

He arrived in front of the _Royal and General Bank_ in his seriously spy car that was a black Corvette. It was payment for another job about a year ago; his 'bosses' had even given him an ID stating he was old enough to drive legally. He was getting all too used to their "_bending the rules"_ personality.

Walking into the bank, he remembered the first couple times he walked in and the stares of astonishment he got from many of his co-workers. Now people just moved out of his way like he had a deadly infectious disease, which was partially true because he had a reputation of his partners getting killed before the mission was over.

As he passed the receptionist's desk, she said, "Conference room, Mr. Rider,"

He nodded and walked to the elevator.

On the way up to the Conference room, he thought about how strange it would be that he was 'asked' to go up there. But, he dismissed the thought. Many stranger things have happened.

He arrived in at the Conference Room a little while later and opened the door, not caring if anything was going on.

To his surprise, the Prime Minister was sitting in the chair next to the Head of MI6, Tulip Jones.

"Uh,...Hi." he said awkwardly, taking a seat at the far end of the table. "_What is going on?"_ he thought.

"Hello, Alex." Tulip smiled. After only six months of his 'retirement' from MI6, Alex had not been able to put his mind out of the spy business and his paranoia grew to a much larger level. He was constantly looking over his shoulder and so he left the Pleasure's in America and came back to Chelsea to come out of retirement.

"Mrs. Jones," Alex nodded. "Mr. Prime Minister,"

The Prime Minister laughed lightly. "Alex, you are a pleasure."

"_Actually," _Alex thought,_ "I just didn't know what to call you. But, by all means, think what you want."_

"We are here to offer you a job." the Prime Minister told him.

He kept his facial expression at the neutral mode he always kept, but he said, "I thought I already had a job here."

"Technically, we don't know who you are." the Prime Minister explained, "But, I want to offer you the position of Deputy Head."

His neutral expression broke. "_What?_"

The Prime Minister repeated himself, "I would like to offer you the position of Deputy Head."

"Oh, in that case, _why?_"

Mrs. Jones spoke up, "You have the most experience with getting the job done. You are also the world's best intelligence agent."

Alex didn't feel like boasting about his rank, but it seemed like the Prime Minister and Mrs. Jones were happy to do it for him; they looked like they wanted to shout it across the rooftop.

"I'm aware of that, but I'm still _seventeen_."

The Prime Minister smiled."It's for the same reason you were hired in the first place."

"Oh course, no one but all my enemies, who are half the criminal world, would expect me to be Deputy Head." he said sardonically. "Pure g_enius_,"

Mrs. Jones looked appalled. "Alex, he is your superior."

Alex turned his stone cold gaze to Mrs. Jones. "So if I mouth off, I'll be fired?" he did a small victory dance in his head at Mrs. Jones' face and turned to the Prime Minister. "Great, now where were we?"

"You were telling me your objections." He didn't look fazed by Alex's "mouthing off". Alex himself didn't think he _could_ look fazed. Or even_ be_ fazed for that matter.

"Oh, yes. Also," he paused to hold up his hand and ticked off his fingers as he went. "I wouldn't finish school, people would be even _more_ suspicious, I couldn't save their butt's from all those dimwit bullies, _and_, I wouldn't want to be Deputy Head, too much work."

The Prime Minister smiled. Alex learned very early on that smiling is never a good thing coming from any of the devil's. "Great, you start Monday."

Alex let out a frustrated sigh, then smiled himself. "I'll be out of the country this Monday."

"I'll get someone to escort you here, wouldn't want anything to happen, now would we?" he went on, seeming to not hear Alex, but he knew the escort was going to be doing surveillance until he _did_ come in and he had no way out of it; they're would be more than his fair share of "escorts".

Alex drew in a shaky breath; he was _raged_. He could usually hide his emotions very well, but this was a very special occasion. "I'll see you Monday." And with that, he got up and walked out of the Conference room, to the elevator, through the lobby, and out the door.

He had some people to call.

_A/N: Should this be a two-shot? Maybe I can make it into one, but I'm not sure yet; I need my writer's block to dissipate before I write it. _

_Hey, were you guys without power for a while? It sucked! My weekend was spent sweating on the couch. Not fun, dude, not fun at all. _


	2. Sequel!

The sequel to this is called **It Had To Be Him**.I will be continuing that as well, so you can look forward to one more!


End file.
